


HOUSE M.D.观后感（吐槽）

by yellowblack



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack
Summary: 大概就是一些观后感，或者一些小脑洞，不成文的小玩意儿，想记录自己的心情。以前是发在lof上，但是……嗯。所以搬过来了。
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson





	HOUSE M.D.观后感（吐槽）

又磕到了，豪斯在对其他人需要他的陪伴的时候（卡迪领养瑞秋、卡迪住院、卡纳特自杀、小猫离婚、甚至13说我怕将来没人帮我的时候豪斯至少过了那么一天才说我帮你）他的态度是回避或者维柯丁面对，而威尔森离婚少男心心碎一地的时候他 ** **每次**** 都会收拾烂摊子。 ~~甚至维柯丁都不用。~~

豪斯：别哭哭啼啼地像个娘们似的，是她们不懂得珍惜，我再告诉你一遍，而且我也不怕重复，你很好，是世界上独一无二的！ ~~外卖带了没？~~ ~~~~

我发现了豪斯对威尔森一见钟情的证据！

豪斯不看好萨姆和威尔森的感情，曾和萨姆说过：“我才是那个收拾烂摊子的人！”说明豪斯在威尔森和萨姆分手后一直陪着他，众所周知，豪斯和威尔森第一次见面的时候，威尔森手里还抓着萨姆的离婚协议，所以豪斯对威尔森一见钟情！

~~不然以豪斯的尿性他会对一个只见过一面的陌生人嘘寒问暖收拾烂摊子吗！肯定别有所图，就是馋他身子！！！~~

\-------------------------------------------

S716

我就问威尔森一个问题：你是怎么知道豪斯把银行账户的钱全取了、住的哪家高级酒店享受人生的？

关于钱：

1.威尔森有豪斯的副卡。

2.豪斯的卡余额变动短信会通知威尔森。

3.他们两个有一个共同账户。

4.总之威尔森能随时查到豪斯所有银行卡的动态。

关于酒店：

~~威尔森自带寻找豪斯系统，豪斯在哪就会在地图上亮一个蓝灯，可以一键导航到豪斯身边，单位长度精确到厘米。~~

算了这个我猜不出来。

\-------------------------------------------

S701

我不禁在想，要是威尔森比卡迪先到的话，会不会豪斯就和威尔森在一起了(｡•́︿•̀｡)

\-------------------------------------------

豪斯喜欢恶作剧，特别是损人不利己的那种。比如把威尔森的手机偷偷藏起来。如果是损人利己的那种恶作剧，那他更是热衷，比如骗他的小跟班那台手机是他们某个人送的。他的恶作剧的重点是捉弄他人，而自己最好则独身其外。

豪斯只在重要时刻刮胡子。

当他和威尔森确立了关系之后，他每天都和威尔森抢厕所，无他，就为了刮胡子。

威尔森觉得，豪斯真是太缺德了，明明是个不修边幅的人，为了 ~~报复~~ 恶心自己，天天拖着个瘸腿早起，就为了做这事。他不承认每天收拾得人模人样的豪斯在医院 ~~花枝招展~~ 地晃来晃去这件事非常让他分神且心跳加速，更何况这家伙去看个门诊都能收获一两个小迷妹，或者小迷弟。这是重点之一，另外一个重点是，他自己也是其中一个迷弟之一，这就让他的感觉更不好了，并没有那种“启事：你看过这只猫/狗了吗？他没丢，就是想你们看看他有多棒！”的感觉，只有想把这个老混蛋塞进自己的办公室直到他的胡子长得跟原始人似的才把他放出来，最好脸都遮住，谁都看不见——豪斯的确有一副好皮囊，他只想自己看到。

“你，”威尔森发难“每天都和我抢厕所，就为了刮胡子。你从来不在乎这种事，这是什么恶作剧吗？我可以给你买一对耳塞。”

豪斯托着下巴，用蓝得发亮的眼睛看着他：“噢，你不懂。”

\-------------------------------------------

S5017

有个镜头是对着威尔森的脚然后往上拉，虽然穿的好好的，莫名其妙地就感觉好……色气……奇怪（大概是因为形状很好看？）

但是他真的很好看啊！

\-------------------------------------------

S5013

豪斯握着13的手：嗷她同意我！

豪斯握着库纳特的手：你就承认你搞错了吧！

库纳特 ~~迎难而上~~ 反握住豪斯的手：你也搞砸了呀，为毛我不能多做一个检查呢？

\-------------------------------------------

豪斯好不容易“接受”了安柏作为他好朋友的女朋友时，安柏则是给了威尔森一个狠狠的打击。

只能说明他们，嗯，命中注定。

虽然不是好的那种。

威尔森不断地和女人交往、结婚、离婚。

豪斯不断地……找妓女。

他们在一起，其他人都像流水一样从他们身边走开，顶多转出一两个漩涡，然后消失得连水花都不剩。

“如果我们两个结婚……”豪斯开口问“你觉得我们谁会先完蛋？”

“你的嘴巴不能说点好的吗？”威尔森头都不抬。

豪斯对他说了自己那番理论：“在我们周围的人都会离去，或者遭殃，迫不及待地破解这个死循环了。也许我们两个应该在一起。”

“虽然不知道你想表达的意思是什么，但是我会拖着你一起死，你别想独善其身。”威尔森毫不犹豫地回答。

“那还得做个测试，我们得先去领个证。”

于是这事就这么成了。

后来他们身边的人都没遭殃。

~~大概是因为他们互相祸害吧。~~

\-------------------------------------------

S504

威尔森受不了不断重复的事情，那会让他烦躁，豪斯则利用了这一点。

豪斯：和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起和我在一起！！

威尔森：你好烦……

豪斯：答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我答应我！！！！

威尔森： ~~一个酒瓶丢过去~~ ……

豪斯：我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你我喜欢你。

威尔森：凑合着过呗，还能怎么样？离婚吗？

~~不对啊你们好像还没结婚诶。~~

\-------------------------------------------

S4016

豪斯宠威尔森真是宠到没 ~~小鸭子~~ 朋友了，话说安柏和威尔森在一起之后真的整个人都温柔了很多，好想看豪斯和威尔森在一起之后完全温柔下来 ~~（吓坏小鸭子）~~ 的画面，一定很甜QAQ

\-------------------------------------------

S4012

~~所以你们干嘛不在一起呢？~~

威尔森找一个豪斯的盗版还被 ~~正主~~ 豪斯察觉到了…… ~~（好一场大戏）~~

所以为什么呢？

~~我感觉对于我来说这就是官宣了。~~

发出了豪斯的疑问：为什么我们不在一起呢？？？？

\-------------------------------------------

我怎么觉得威尔森的衣服总是不合身，有一种偷穿 ~~老公~~ 大人衣服的感觉，乍看一下小小一个实际上 ~~有点胖~~ 还是挺大只的，但是和豪斯比起来 ~~神奇的缩水了~~ 又变小了。

~~（好像一只长时间警惕的小动物，方便随时应对来自豪斯的恐吓……）~~

但是他好可爱啊！！

\-------------------------------------------

S409

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊豪斯记得威尔森的血型啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

~~脑补：豪斯：这个人好可爱，我得看看他的资料看看怎么把他拐到手。~~

\-------------------------------------------

S406

~~威尔森打掩护真可爱，去这么重要的地方这么随随便便就说出来了哈哈哈哈哈~~

\-------------------------------------------

S405

所以是豪斯炒掉小猫，但是小猫开挂赌钱，结果还分一半， ~~安柏真是好运没带钱不然就亏500了，~~ 论： ~~我是怎么背着媳妇赚零花钱的。~~

弗曼心里MMP：我就不配拥有 ~~股份~~ 姓名吗？

所以卡迪是变相承认豪斯胸大？

\-------------------------------------------

S403

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊豪斯捅电门了！！！ ~~（话说这白痴事儿我也干过，只不过没用刀子而已。）~~

一来是受那 ~~白痴~~ 病人的蛊惑，他说我各种药都嗑过就是这玩意最上头， ~~大兄弟你不试试？~~

二来手里有个一脚迈进鬼门关的 ~~客人~~ 病人，期待着生命后头还有更精彩的世界 ~~你不好奇看看？~~

三来和威尔森斗嘴，咱们试试就试试不就捅个插座吗 ~~这不是有那谁做后勤保命嘛！~~ 那个威尔森我告诉你了捅了电门可好玩 ~~跟吃了云南毒菇老表老表一样嗨。~~ 后面的世界可精彩，我也算是死过好几次的人了来来来我都详细和你说说…… ~~（阎王：我怀疑你在卡bug。）~~

一醒来就 ~~看在止痛药的份上~~ 和威尔森告白：爱死你了！

十个小鸭子内心估计是崩溃的：我以为找到病因了可是我没有，我以为我被炒鱿鱼了可是我没有，我以为我治好病人了可是我没有，我以为……卧槽导师捅电门了！我以为这样就散了结果 ~~导师老婆来带班了~~ 赶得上用药了，我以为这下稳了可是病人死了！！！

（这过山车飞的……）

所以，把安柏叫过来，是因为她名字A开头第一个吧……（理论上来说应该是13是第一个，但是豪斯应该存了他们所有人的名字。）

~~不然的话第一个应该是卡梅伦了（哦不，她在急诊室，估计发现的时候都凉了吧……）~~

\-------------------------------------------

S401

于是威尔森就那么被忽悠到“家庭式”的地方吃中饭了。

~~好骗软萌的威尔森给我来一打。~~

果然你能骗到的都是最信任你的人。

~~谁骗我在吃饭时间去和他整点啥我非捶死他不可（除非我不饿）。~~

去剪人家洗衣粉优惠券的威尔森也特别可爱！！

\-------------------------------------------

S3019

豪斯送票送花给威尔森，请告诉我这不是标准约会流程吗？

~~送票时候说的应该是男的邀请女的去看戏，然后疯狂暗示威尔森拿了票之后约他。~~

~~结果因为对方情商太低不懂。~~

\-------------------------------------------

S2024

 ~~小女生~~ 才手拉手上厕所呢！

就算出现幻觉了，莴笋也是房子叔的理智，帮他分析利弊：“你知道你陷入幻觉了吗？这对你够真实吗？”

****甜。** **

充分说明了威尔森是他绝对信任的人，只有他反复提醒豪斯是幻觉，豪斯接受了他的理智（ ** ~~ **我他妈很想知道在豪斯的幻想里为什么小猫会被病人……嗯，射一脸血。**~~** ）那可是分量很重的信任，三只小鸭也提示，这在现实，你是在杀人， ** **豪斯毫不犹豫地相信了威尔森！****

****蛀牙了，甜到酸。** **

\-------------------------------------------

S2019

挺……有趣的。

豪斯分析威尔森多次结婚或者和病人上床的原因，他觉得是因为威尔森有某种“圣 ~~母~~ 父”情结，让他更关注那些心灵破碎的人， ~~会哭的孩子有人疼~~ ，威尔森坚信自己能拯救那些人，所以一直付出，不图回报， ~~这大概也是他和豪斯做朋友的原因~~ ，豪斯受伤的时候，威尔森说过他是“清理烂摊子的人”， ~~明明就是一个愿打一个愿挨~~ ，我感觉这与“圣母”卡梅伦和本章的“上帝扬声器小孩”有些相似之处。

“圣母卡梅伦”想得太美好，她的世界容不下不好的东西，并且觉得那是错的，需要她纠正。比如弗曼“借鉴”她的论文，她觉得最好的解决方法是求和，大家和声和气，又是美好的一天。比如那对妹子，她觉得用爱去骗肝是不道德的， ~~殊不知还是一个愿打一个愿挨~~ ，理想美好，现实很骨感，她想让所有事变得完美， ~~结果大家都知道了。~~

“小孩”想扮演上帝， ~~结果玩脱了~~ ，但是冥冥之中似乎真的有定数， ~~所以他治好的肿瘤病人都是用他抠过腚的手去摸过？？？~~

而威尔森，和卡梅伦不一样，他就是在那里，他不会要求别人改变，他等着那些人重拾希望，等着被再次抛弃，就像一根临时的拐杖，不小心摔断腿的时候你会很高兴有他，但是好了的话我相信你一辈子都不想见到他了。 ~~（所以豪斯一辈子拄拐杖啊，一辈子都离不开他。）~~

****重点是，豪斯看的真透彻，** ** **~~**所以他一直用这种方法吊着威尔森，他让自己变得刻薄古怪，就是为了留住他，让威尔森觉得他需要他，如果豪斯真的“好起来”的话，威尔森会立刻躲得远远的！因为威尔森会觉得他已经“好了”，已经不需要自己发挥光和热了！** ~~ **

**~~**难怪威尔森被豪斯吃的死死的！！** ~~ **

因为他们两个谁都离不开谁。

**~~**让一个男人钟情于你的方法就是让他得不到，只要豪斯不让威尔森得到自己身上的“希望”，威尔森就会一直在他身边。** ~~ **

~~呵，男人。~~

说个马后炮的，我看到小猫翻到那个女病人家里的男装时候，还默默吐槽到说这奇葩领带和莴笋的风格真像……然后…… ~~果然是你！！！~~

\-------------------------------------------

S2017

天啦这是什么神仙 ~~友情~~ 爱情，这默契度简直百分百啊！！ ~~外人~~ 卡迪听得一脸懵逼 ~~然后被忽悠输了好多~~ ，莴笋赢了冠军 ৫(”ړ৫) 

后来大厅打牌真是好评，太甜了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

\-------------------------------------------

S2016

其实我喜欢房子叔说只要你还住在我这里就只能算吵架不算离婚，想得倒是挺通透的。

最喜欢就是莴笋锯了房子叔的拐杖，啪嚓一声掉地上，然后看着莴笋宠溺地笑。

~~欺负瘸子真有意思哈哈哈。~~

~~最后，莴笋骗房子叔坐在他的……这算是某种犬类标记地盘吗？~~

\-------------------------------------------

S2014

我怀疑房子叔老让莴笋坦白 ~~出柜~~ 出轨就是为了让莴笋半夜可怜兮兮地敲他家门求收留。

~~房子叔用拐杖敲莴笋的腿然后说：“你腿疼？你也想史黛西吗？”的时候真贱啊。~~

房子叔从看到史黛西要帮忙治她老公的腿、抓老鼠、咖喱饭、出轨、欺负瘸子老公都没有疼到要打MF，卡迪也和莴笋也证实了是心理问题（打的盐水， ~~在卡迪面前脱裤子这招真好~~ ），所以，你史黛西让你万般纠结没事，但是莴笋疑似另有新欢你就疼到不行了？

天啦看了15集房子叔删掉莴笋留言超赞的，没错就是这样强硬地留住他吧！

\-------------------------------------------

~~我觉得我挺擅长屎里找糖的~~

S2011

莴笋去找史黛西谈话都能看出 ~~小三踢掉原配顺利上位然后原配找回来的狗血宫斗替身梗，~~ 我看我是滤镜太重了。

莴笋让房叔把偷走的烟（或者是别的啥）交出来的时候真女王~

\-------------------------------------------

S209最后，房子叔拿糖要莴笋买单，还把找零拿了，总感觉好像是以前爸爸妈妈带去买零食……

不，我的意思是， ** ~~ **房子叔好像被老婆管钱管得死死的，偶尔拿五块钱买糖找回两块还要偷偷存起来到时候买礼物哄老婆。**~~**

\-------------------------------------------

莴笋用房子叔的小白板写病症，房子叔对此 ** **完全没有意见**** （案例1：圣母要写小白板，房子叔说只有 ** **我**** 能写。案例2：小猫画板子，房子叔说你 ** **找你自己的白板去**** 。）而且帮忙解决病人。

因为莴笋是左撇子，写白板的时候整个身子挡住了，小鸭子们 ** **齐刷刷**** 地歪着身子去看，莴笋写完之后移开身体，小鸭子们 ** **瞬间身子回位**** ！（真可爱嘤嘤嘤！）

~~莴笋字真丑~~


End file.
